Jumanji (board game)/TV
'"JUMANJI"' appears as the main focal of the animated series, playing a largely abridged role. The game plays somewhat like it does in the book and 1995 film, but when the dice are rolled it now gives the roller a randomized riddle message on the crystal ball which acts as a clue to help the player complete their turn, which takes however many people are within it's perimeter into the deepest darkest dimension of '"JUMANJI"' and will only set them free if they solve their clue. Any player that is caught cheating will be punished by the game by transforming them into animals or a state of being. The game will also take players into the dimension under the right or wrong circumstances, even without any dice. Unlike the 1995 film, time is not reverted when long trapped players finally complete a turn, but it can erase memories from victims or leave some instances unchanged such as lost equipment or damaged belongings. Properties Front The most widely known version of '"JUMANJI"' is the 1995 film's depiction. '"JUMANJI"' is a stylized rectangular folded box, carved out of wood. The attraction of the game is down to the elaborate painting on the front, which is reminiscent of circus posters. The game's title is held together by a long spear to coincide with portraits in each corner of Van Pelt, a Monkey, a Rhinoceros and an Elephant against a deep jungle, vast lake and volcanic activity, all symbolize the exciting consequences in store; all of which are held together by a bronze zig-zag pattern akin to the book's golden city. Contents Inside the folded box rests the game board. Wooden play cards on each side contain written rules for playing the game; Ignoring the rules can lead to disastrous consequences for the player. Flip-lid cupboards store the game dice and playing pieces when not in use. The game board is decorated with carved fallen leaves, in amongst the four individual trails of squared pathways for each player that all lead to the crystal ball in the center, which is also covered by a bronze zig-zag pattern also (alluding to the book's golden city). Abilities Drumming Jumanji dislikes being left alone and unplayed, therefore will emit an enchanting but primal and primitive war-like drumbeat to attract the attention of any nearby children and entice them into playing the game. Adults seem to be oblivious to the drumming. Auto control Up to four players can participate in a round of '"JUMANJI"' gameplay, where turns are determined by whoever starts rolling the dice when they take out game playing pieces which are automatically telekinetically controlled to move along the paths on their own. The tokens automatically move along the pathways by themselves and cannot be removed by human hands when set on the board. Once a specific player rolls on their turn, they must continue to play or the game will come to a halt and reject rolls from anyone else. Consequences A prominent feature in all its appearances, once the player's piece lands on a square, the crystal ball will provide a rhyming riddle message to inform players what will begin to manifest into reality, whatever the text reads, placing randomised consequences into the real world to challenge players. The animals, humans, the danger, and other characters that live in '"JUMANJI"' can't normally be killed and they can only be stopped by finishing the game, hence why the instructions advise players to not being unless they intend to finish by reaching the game's crystal ball center, calling out the name of '"JUMANJI"' and therefore undo all the consequences and alternative timelines of the game. Another aspect of the board game is a randomized consequence of actually transporting the player in question into the crystal ball, which is the gateway into the deepest, darkest jungle dimension of '"JUMANJI"' itself. They will be unable to leave until their riddle message has been resolved. One of many things that that the '"JUMANJI"' hates more then being left unplayed (to the point its drum-like "heart" is heard) is cheaters, so whenever someone plays dishonestly by changing the dice, or tampering with one of its inter-reality puzzles and minigames, that very player has to face magical punishment by getting turned into an animal, but the penalty may end up serving the victim some uses thanks to newly gained abilities. Another important sin that '"JUMANJI"' will not tolerate is being insulted, or threatened, and will instantly inflict dangers on the offender, or pull them into the game out of spite, even if they are adults like Nora Shepherd. Time control '"JUMANJI"' can create and manipulate timelines whenever a round of gameplay has begun. The effects can be devastating and can leave a lasting impact, hence why the instructions advise players to not begin unless they intend to finish. '"JUMANJI"' appears to save the memories of all that happens within it, evidenced by Alan having several toys in his cave that do not belong to him but other Jumanji players that did not survive at all or even left their world behind and became Manjis or Jamazons. In "The Master of the Game", the trio discovered one particular player who was brainwashed by '"JUMANJI"' into believing he was the game's master, when he really wasn't. This otherwise unnamed man was once a player like the trio who appeared to have been within '"JUMANJI"' for possibly centuries, since he was never able to solve his clue. In his solemn despair of never seeing his home again, he finally was able to solve his clue by accepting that he could never pass through the dateless gate and returned home after centuries of waiting to Saint Claire. Invincibility? Many previous players tried to get rid of it, usually by burying it, burning it, and/or floating it down a river to sink at sea, but due to its magic, there are rumors that the original version of the game still survives somewhere, waiting to be played yet again so it could use its dangerous, yet character-building power on those who need/want to "leave their world behind" the most. History When Judy and Peter Shepherd moved into the abandoned Parrish Mansion in Brantford with their Aunt Nora, they discovered '"JUMANJI"' and started playing instantly, unaware that they would be taken into the inner dimension within the board game with a clue written in the crystal ball as their only hope of escaping. On their first adventure, they became fast friends with Alan Parrish; a former resident of Brantford that became trapped inside '"JUMANJI"' for over 23 years due to not reading the instructions or even seeing his clue. Judy and Peter promised to keep playing '"JUMANJI"''' to help Alan get closer to finding his lost clue and finally escape too, having multiple adventures and learning important life lessons along the way. Ultimately, Alan is able to return to the real world for good after his lost clue is discovered and solved. Category:Objects